A Light at Dusk
by Kay000
Summary: A short story that tells how Ron and Hermione became engaged four years after the war. A one-shot written to brighten a friend's day!


Harry thought Ron looked rather like he had after his wand had backfired, causing him to belch up large slugs.

"You going to be okay, mate?" Harry asked

"Of course not! This is going to be a disaster. Why did I think I could do this?" Ron replied as stared in to the mirror.

"Quidditch or women, you have always got a problem with your nerves."

"This is way worse than Quidditch. This is worse than facing Death Eaters. I think this is worse than anything I have ever done before."

Harry could not help cracking a small smile, "Was there a chapter on this in _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_? Come on, you've got to just go out there. She is going to wonder if you fell in."

"Ha ha, very funny."

They had been planning this day for months. It started when Ron burst out, "I am going to propose!" over dinner one night at the Burrow.

"Propose what? Propose not to be such a prat?" laughed George.

"Of course not!" cried Mrs. Weasely tears already shinning in her eyes. "He is going to..going to…"

She could not seem to finish because while Mrs. Weasely loved Hermione like a daughter, Ron was the last of her children who still lived at home. Harry and Ginny had surprised everyone not long after the final battle by throwing a party at Grimmauld Place. As the guest arrived Harry had shown them to their seats and informed them they were attending his wedding. It had been a great party with little fuss just as Harry and Ginny had wanted and since then they had settled in London. Percy and George had also moved out permanently. George was quite happy with Angelina and Percy had married a nice witch at the ministry named Audrey. This left Ron at home with Mrs. and Mr. Weasely, but it had been almost four years since Ron had exclaimed that Hermione was his girlfriend while chasing Goyle in the room of requirement, and he was finally ready to pop the question.

"We thought this would be coming soon!" said Mr. Weasely, grinning as Mrs. Weasely got up to hug her son.

"About time too," Murmured Ginny.

Later that night Ron and Harry began to plan.

"I have to get down on my knee?" Ron had asked, "That seems a bit weird."

"She will definitely want that, it's kind of a muggle tradition. She will also want a ring. Wizards get engagement rings, right? Ginny and I sort of skipped over the whole engagement thing"

"Of course they do," He looked sheepish. "Actually, I kinda already got one," He reached his hand under his bed and pulled out a small box.

"Well, let's see it."

It was a small golden band with a diamond that seemed to be white, light pink, and lavender all at the same time.

"Nice. Is it changing colors?"

"Yeah, its goblin made. It's enchanted to change as the light hits it. It's also supposed to glow."

"Why isn't it? Is it broken?"

"It only supposed to glow after she says yes….which will probably never happen."

"Come on, of course she will. Well, at least if you do it right." Harry replied.

And tonight was the night. Ron had spent the day taking Hermione to some of her favorite places: the library of the Oxford Covent of Sorcerers, dinner in the south of France, even a magic carpet ride over the beaches in Spain (Harry had suggested this one explaining something about a muggle movie called Aladdin) and finally they had come back to the Burrow. Mr and Mrs. Weasely, Ginny, Fred, Angelina, Bill, and Fluer were all hiding silently in Percy's old room waiting to surprise them with a party after the proposal and Harry was hiding near the back garden to snap a picture.

Ron and Hermione had apparated into the garden around the Burrow. Ron was wearing a dark blue suit that complemented flaming red hair while Hermione had donned a light pink dress with an empire waste and lace sleeves. The Burrow's garden had been temporarily filled with the most beautiful and sweet smelling flowers the wizarding world had to offer. Neville had found flowers that glowed golden light around the dark garden and others that emitted a soft harp like music.

Everything had been going according to plan when, just as Ron was supposed to drop one knee, he instead said, "I'll be right back. Bathroom," and had darted back into the house. Harry had silently followed.

"Deep breaths," Harry said as he pushed Ron out of the bathroom.

Ron returned to the garden feeling like he was going to collapse at any moment. Hermione was sitting on a bench examining a glowing flower. She turned around and smiled, "_Luminous Rosemia_, they are very rare you know."

With her smile Ron remember that he was a Gryffindor, he was the boy with the lion heart, a heart that only beat for her and he was filled with courage.

When Harry saw a bright pinkish light glow among the golden flowers he knew it was time to take the picture and that Ron had gotten his answer.


End file.
